Yung Lev
Lev Bassano (born in 2000 18), better known online as Yung Lev, is Ukrainian vlogger. He became popular after launching Minecraft rap battles in 2013, but lost it after turning to Outlast same year. In 2017 he started to parody typical cloud rappers and brought back the popularity. Running gag of his videos is "maiming" of his nickname, subscribers choosing the random ending for the word Yung (for example "Yung Eye socket"). History Lev started his YouTube channel in 2013 as Bassano System with the purpose of making tutorials and later sketcheshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCJ9IsY0gh4, many of his first videos are currently unavailable, though he once said that his very first video was about how to install Minecraft.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5O63TMVK98 By the next month he reached 100 subscribers and started to do Minecraft Let's Plays. The videos had very bad sound quality, since he was using a Logitech webcam as the microphonehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdEQcw10Dgc. It were under those videos he got his first few dislikes, which made him upset and caused him to leave YouTube for a month, but he couldn't stand it for a long time. That's how he learned that haters aren't that important, as he decided to make the Minecraft Rap Battle (he loved to do music before entering YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpocNaUiTXA). After releasing "Rap battle in minecraft: Pig vs Sheep"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYDdF0iL5rw in July 2nd, he went to summer camp, and returned 3 weeks later. Much to his surprise, the video got 200 000 views. It was his first grow in popularity, he was rejoiced in people who liked the format and continued to make the similar Minecraft Rap Battles, one of them is still the most popular on the channelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfYM-1zTVjc. Months passed by and Bassano was continuing doing rap, yet losing his interest to Minecraft as he grew up. In the end, he simply made a video in which he said that rap isn't serious and continuing to do it makes no sense (video is probably deleted). He turned to let's plays, mostly Outlasthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjEIiEgGP_8, and many fans liked the videos, until later when he found out about CS, and starting to make highlights montages.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUjW9rBPdIg The game wasn't popular and fans stopped watching him, waiting for the new Rap Battle. He started to think that he's doing something wrong and abandoned YouTube again, this time for 9 months. After that he understood that he likes to make CS and will continue to do it. He finally did a new Minecraft Rap Battlehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKjQemgY8aU to increase the popularity but it didn't help, his other videos still weren't popular. He continued to do CS montages, but no one watched it and advised him to give up, while he felt injustice. He tryed to do the sarcastic CS Rap Battle, but it failed to become popular. After years of battling he gave up, then he broke up with his girlfriend and due to all of the problems, his depression started, he didn't wanted to do hype content, as lifehacks, so he tryed to do another Minecraft Rap Battle only for being of the channel, but it wasn't popular too, this effort the depression and he found the dark music genre, called cloud rap. Rappers sung about rich, popularity and drugs, Lev was confused with the meaning of this lyrics and once decided to make a parody music video, called "Chicks, Clubs, Money"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TObsdT38lg0 with a hope of gaining the audience back. From beginning the video wasn't popular and Lev was thinking of creating new channel and when he finally decided to do it, he unexpectedly got the new idea for a comedy video, tutorial, called "HOW TO MAKE CLOUD RAP IN 10 MINUTES",changing the nickname to "Yung Lev". Don't thinking about problems with audience, he released the new video and fast became popular, don't expecting that. After that he continued to do the tutorials, also making the comedy tracks. In December of 2017 he made "Wearing Pink Polo", in January "Popularity" and "Cocaine". Once he made a video about his main hater, a teacher of his university preparatory courseshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE63vCwK1FM, there he used his traditional greeting, "Oh, I didn't notice you!". In February, he made "Cloud in a Minute" and "In the Clouds". Then he started to make sketches and vlogs. After the video "HOW TO MAKE CLOUD RAP IN 30 SECONDS" he stopped to make tutorials and turned to music videos and reactions to his fans' content (mostly their own cloud rap, it is currently the most popular format on the channel). Also he made a report video about his vacation in Egypt. Once he made a sarcastic reaction video, called "ENOUGH OF PLAGIARIZING ME"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxYSQFTUp4A, where he was listening to his fans plagiarized tracks, this video also got a sequelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhNMnPND6-Y, where he, again sarcastic, told, that EeOneGuy plagiarized him by making the video, called "HOW I MAKING THE MUSIC"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us-bJAyWDWE. In the end of the video Lev encouraged subscribers to write "Yung Lev awaits for apologies". Much for his surprise his viewers got it serious and scammed Ivan with this commentshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C8zs1uL0hM, famous vlogger even asked Lev to make a "feat", but sometime later disappeared from social networks, making Lev unable to contact him. On Oct 15, 2017, he released his first album, "Rich Life"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZPC_ZS9mVg. Later, he made another video, called "ENOUGH OF PLAGIARIZING ME #2"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id49EWsOr8Q, where he "proclaimed the war" to Painer, this video was also taken seriously by fans and they hated Painer, until Lev himself don't asked them to calm downhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG6UCt4ucB8. Currently Yung Lev is working on a second albumhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8hqSnJ7u6E, where will be both comedy and serious tracks, "feat" with famous person was announced. Discography Albums Singles References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians